Sailor moon in sonic x. episode 1.53.a cosmic call.
and right trista was.there was a disterbence in another diomension.for up in outer space we see lazer blasts just flying everywhere.there were then small balls of golden lights that could be seen in space.peaces of destroyed robots could be seen floting in space.a golden hedgehog then appeared in the blink of an eye.he was sonic the hedgehog.sonic was in his super form.the super hedgehog was panting,trying to catch his breath.hes tuffer then i thought.id better finish this.''said sonic.floatingin front of our hedghog hero is a cyborg like robot.he was dark oak.the leader of an evil entergalactic force known as the metarex.the evil cyborg then drew out his green sword,and he and sonic went at it once more.the impackt however just sent sonic flying backwords.''your defeat is serten.give me the chaos emeralds and i will spair your life.''said dark oak.just then these 7 different colored diomand shaped gems appeared around sonic.''chaos control.''shouted sonic.the chaos emeralds then started to glow realy bright around sonic.the chaos emeralds then scatterd across the galaxy.4 flew in one direction,and the other 3 flew into another.sonic had scattered the chaos emeralds across the galaxy to keep dark oak from geting ahold of them.dark oak then turend and looked at sonic.the super hedgehog then diveluped a smerk on his face before plumenting down to his home world planet mobios.part of dark oaks armor was damaged from the fight with sonic.red static electricety then sparked from the wound.''sonic has only delayed my triumph.''said dark oak.''thos emeralds will be mine.alert my forces across the galaxy.begin the search for the chaos emerald at once.do not rest untile you bring them all to me.''just then all these millions of red glowing eyes appeared behind dak oak.they were the eyes of his metarex minions.''remove the planet egg.''said dark oak as he flew off and gave an evil laff and disappearing in the blink of a red twinkeling light.the scene then changes to sonic ,stlill plumiting to the planet mobios.he then turned back into his blue normal form and continued falling towords the planet.back on the planet mobios ...''how much longer do we have to waite tails. came girly voice of cream the rabbite.im not exacly sure cream.not too long.''came the voice of tails the fox.''this would be so romantic if sonic were here to see it with me.''said amy rose the pink hedgehog.''soon the whole sky will be filled with shooting stars. acording to the astranomers we only get a meteor shower this humongus every 500 years or so.were realy lucky to be here.''said tails.''i sure wouldent want to wait that long to see it ageain.would you.''said cream.''chao'.''said the blue chao known as chees.''we should all make a wish.''said amy.''why should we do that.''asked tails amy.''chris told us if you make a wish whenever you see a shooting star itll come true.remember tails.asked cream.''yeah.its to bad chris and chuck arent here to see this with us.''tails said.''i miss them.i wish we could go back to their world for a viset.''said cream. just then tails,amy,cream and chees looked up at the sky. a star could be seen falling out of the sky.''its starting.''tails said as he looked into his small camera.''they look like fireworks.''said cream.''im sure glad i brot a camera.''said tails as he,amy,cream and chees watched the meteors fall from the sky.just then one of the meteors started falling towords our heroes.''that sure is a weird lookin meteor.''said amy noticing the meteor falling towords them.''if i dident know better id say its headed right for us.''said cream.just then the meteor got closer and closer to our heroes until they ducked for cover.the meteor flew right over their heads and hit the ground with a loud explosion.tails,amy,cream and chees then went to see about the meteor that flew over their heads.''look.thats no shooting star.''amy said.and she was right.for on the ground where the meteor had landed was an escape pod,and lieing next to it was an unconsious girl.she had short green hair,the top she wore was green,the skirt she wore was sea green, and the shoes she wore were green flats.tails and the others ran over to the unconsious girl to see if she was alright.''uuuh.''the unconsious girl groned.''she needs help.''said tails.''your house is the closest one around here cream.i think we should take there.''amy said.''well tell mother your coming.''said cream before she flaped her big ears and flew off.''chao.''said chees before fallowing her.''i wonder who she is.and where she came from.''tails thought before looking up at the sky.meanwhile at dr.eggmans base,sonic is laying on a table still unconsious from the battle with dark oak.sonic then woke up,wondering where he was.''its about time.''came a voice.sonic then looked to his left,only to see dr.eggman siting in a chair.''eggman.''said sonic.''what happend.''asked sonic.''iv been siting here for the better part of the week waiting for you to wake up and tell me.''i was out joging to maintain my perfect buzeek when i spoted somthing.you were in pretty bad shap sonic. you were battered like a fishstick.it was a tuff desicion.i dident know wether to save you.or wait for the tide to come in.hahahahaha.''eggman said before giving an evil laff.''you were in terrible shap sonic.dr.eggman saved your life.''said a gray robot known as bocoe.''if he hadent,he wouldent have anyone to pick on.''said a golden robot known as decoe.''so howd yu end up passed out on the beach anyway.''asked a small little black robot as he landed on the table in front of sonic with a light blue mug of coco in his hands.''i was fighting somebody.''sonic answered before geting to his feet.as he got up he accidently made the little robot known as bokune spill the coco on his face.''hey.sorry.but i cant say anymore.''sonic said before zooming off of the table,making bokune dizzey.''your leaving.''asked eggman.''see yu later,eggman.''said sonic before he zoomed off.''hey.you owe us sonic.''decoe said.''you run fast.but when it comes to paying your dets you sure are a slow poke.''bocoe added.''yeah.''said decoe.''what a dead beat.''added bokune.''sonic you ingrate.''bokune said.''that is the last time we help you.''bocoe said.''yeah.pasionts like you make me sick.''yelled decoe.meanwhile,hiding up in a vent is rouge the bat.she had been listening in on the conversation.''ah.''said rouge.meanwhile back in tokyo at the cherry temple,serena,ami,raye,lita,mina,amara,michelle,hotaru and rini,along with the moon cats luna,artemise and diana along with trista,who was in her sailor pluto form,were all gathered together.''i thank you all for coming.''said trista.''so whats this about pluto.whyd you tell us all to meet you here.''asked rini.''because i sence that somwhere in another diomension a great evil force is at work. said sailor pluto.what.''gasped everyone.''trista are you sure.''asked michelle.''posetive.lately ive been having this strange dream.''said sailor pluto.''about what.''mina asked.''im not sure.but i do know that somwhere in another diomension an evil force is at work,and we need to go to that diomension to stop it.''sailor pluto said.''could it be that the negaverse is at work ageain.''serena asked.''maybey.but we wont know untile we get there.is everyone ready.''pluto asked.''yeah.lets do it.''everyone shouted in unison.''alright then.here we go.''pluto said before rasing her gray staff above her head.''doors of time.open up and send us to the diomension where the evil force dwells.''said sailor pluto.just then 2 white doors appeared out of nowhere and opend up.''is everyone ready.''asked pluto.''yeah. said everyone.''okey then.lets go.''said sailor pluto.with that everyone ran through the time doors and the doors closed behind them and disappeared. Category:Fan Fiction